Sobek
Sobek is the Egyptian crocodile god '''of rivers, destruction and fertility. His animal is the crocodile (obviously) and due to his violent, constantly combative nature, was once the patron god of the Egyptian army and royal warriors. He is a paradoxical deity, being both a god of destruction and violence, but also fertility and abundance. As such, he is a "lessener of others' evil deeds" and an enforcer for the will of the pantheon. He is among the oldest of the Second Generation to awaken after '''Isis '''tricked '''Ra into sharing power and as such is considered one of the more powerful among the Netjer. History The First Days Sobek was not among The First--that is, he is not one of the first Seven gods. Instead, he is among the Second Generation, who first awoke with the Second Cycle. He awoke in the Nile, a man who had drowned in the river during the Awakening. Sobek was an almost-feral god of pure destruction during this time and he was worshiped by the nomadic peoples who lived in terror near the river. After several years, Sobek was found by Horus, who fought Sobek to a standstill. In the end, it was Isis who calmed the crocodile god down and it was she who first awoke the man in him. This started the friendship between the two gods that has lasted even to the modern era. Now a true god, Sobek agreed to join the Netjer, where he lived on the banks of the river and served as both scout and wild, animalistic warrior. Golden Age & Set's Rebellion During the Golden Age, Sobek served as a captain of Ra's guard and often led the charge against Titans and other enemies of the Netjer. He became good friends with Bes during this time. Sobek had a tendency to occasionally fly into a rage or slip into a feral state, where he would stalk the river, consume mortals and sometimes even maim or kill gods. One particularly well-remembered incident among the gods involved Sobek and the Baboon god Babi, which was evidently so violent that the whole of the Nile turned red from the bloodshed for nine days. When Set rebelled and started the Civil War with Ra, Sobek sided with Ra, much to everybody's shock. Sobek fought savagely and loyally during this time, hunting down and killing several of the Fallen Gods during the war. Sobek once tried to fight Set but was defeated, which has caused the crocodile god to hold a grudge against Set for millennia. Apophus Apophus, the great chaos, the serpent who would eat the world, was a titan of truly staggering proportions, both in terms of size and sheer power. Even Ra could not face Apophis alone and the serpent Scattered dozens of gods and devastated human communities. When the humans came to the gods for protection and knowledge, Sobek was wisely left out of the proceedings. His main contribution during this time was as a sentry and a warrior, who killed any spirit or titanspawn who came too close to the river. Sobek was among the many gods who took up the fight against Apophis. He became renowned for his reckless courage and unrelenting strength and vitality. He was among the last nine gods still standing during the Final Battle with Apophis that resulted in the titan's binding in Duat; Sobek's punch was the physical force that sent the monster back into Duat at the last possible moment. In the wake of Apophus' defeat, Sobek was ultimately betrayed by the humans. While he escaped the initial bloodbath, he lost his power when Ra was killed and died shortly after. Over the millenia since, Sobek has played his part as warrior, enforcer and devourer of flesh. He is usually a reluctant ally who only listens to Ra and his friend, Isis. Last Cycle During the last cycle, Sobek awoke as a Belgian lumberjack. At some point during this cycle, Sobek and Bes started binge drinking and got rowdy, resulting in an entire neighborhood burning down. As this was the fourth time something like this had happened in nearly as many cycles, Ra forbade the two from drinking together again. Sobek was present for the fight and fire that resulted in Set being captured in 1913. He personally took down Nekhbet and Maahes. Like the rest of the Netjer, Sobek fought in World War I alongside the French. He was particularly vicious, inspiring a number of urban legends and ghost stories among the enemy. His favorite hunting method was consuming German soldiers camping near rivers and stalking the trenches behind enemy lines and eating their hearts. During the Battle of the Somme, Sobek actually managed to kill the god Frey and badly wounded both Hod and Mani. He eventually got into a scrape with Tyr, who ran Sobek through with a spear and broke his leg. Tyr managed to lose Sobek long enough to help Odin, Thor and Ran '''kill Ra. In the wake of that, Sobek soon lost his powers and died from his extensive injuries. The Modern Cycle In the Modern Cycle, which began on April 23, 2017, Sobek awoke in the body of an Irish criminal named Cassidy O'Connor. He quickly settled in the tunnels along the LA River and started eating the homeless, settling into a life of freedom that, unfortunately, was not to last. Personality A boisterous man with a crass sense of humor and a tendency toward violence and hedonistic excess. Sobek is both carefree, happy-go-lucky and brutally violent, though he's equally laid back regardless of the situation. He doesn't really question anything and lives for the moment. Any consequences of his wild nature are "future Sobek's" problem. Sobek is a total asshole who gets into scrapes wherever he goes--and with whoever he meets. Endlessly confident and cheery, Sobek is usually in a good mood, though he can be seen as something of a sociopath as he never questions the things he says or does, never takes others' feelings into consideration and doesn't care what either humans or other gods think about him. Though he cannot be considered a true sociopath, as he cares deeply about Isis and her happiness and safety. Sobek is loud-mouthed and foul mouthed and seems to be a man with no interior monologue--he just says it all out loud. He's the most wildest, best "bro" one would ever want to meet. There's no one more boisterously alive than Sobek. An incorrigible mischief-maker, Sobek's up for anything--joyriding, bungee-jumping, bank robbing, peyote dropping. He's also a relentless conversationalist with opinions on everything from religion to pop culture theories to politics to theories about why people are better able to tolerate the odor of their own flatulence. Despite his violent and foul-mouthed nature, Sobek is not an evil god. That is, he is not Fallen, having remained loyal to Ra and the Netjer since the beginning. He is a righter of wrongs, fighting and keeping other, darker gods in line and often acting as "muscle" for Netjer business. He recognizes strength first and foremost. As such, he respects those who have proven their might. Sobek has a predatory nature, hunting those he deems to be weak. He may be somewhat cruel, but Sobek is ultimately loyal to his friends, most notably Isis. Powers and Abilities Sobek is a physically powerful river god. As one of the oldest gods of the Second Generation, Sobek is considered a major deity and is generally respected and revered for his power, even by other war gods. Below are listed the powers Sobek possesses: * '''Ageless Memory: '''He requires the use of a vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, but his essence "burns hotter" than other gods and is so powerful that it permanently damages the vessel. He has more clear and structured memories of his past incarnations than other pantheons. * '''Ambrosia & Nectar: Consumption of Nectar & Ambrosia (which has many names throughout the pantheons) greatly accelerates Sobek's healing factor, even capable of bringing him back from the brink of death when injured by magic, Celestial weapons or foul Titan magic. Too much is dangerous, however, and he must be careful when consuming it. * Auras: '''Sobek has an aura of terror and anger. Mortals become unnerved by his mere presence and prolonged exposure will either make them irritable and easy to anger or excessively paranoid. Sometimes both. * '''Combat Intuition: '''Like all gods, Sobek has an instinctive ability to fight and defend himself. Unlike other Netjer, Sobek is not a graceful or practiced fighter. Instead, he is a powerful, nearly unstoppable brawler and relies more on intimidation and brute strength than maneuvers or agility. * '''Divine Physiology: Like all gods, Sobek never tires and is immune to all mundane disease. While all gods are superhumanly strong, Sobek is even more so; he can lift in excess of 6 tons without much difficulty and even more than that with a little effort. Little can stand against Sobek's might. His senses are heightened, like a crocodile or something, and his reflexes are enhanced to well-beyond superhuman levels. * Domains: '''Sobek, being a river and crocodile war god, has influence over a number of domains: ** '''Crocodile Influence: '''Sobek has a natural affinity with crocodiles, alligators and all like creatures. They revere him as their patron and will unerringly listen to his commands. He tends to attract them in scores, if they happen to live near an area he's dwelling. ** '''Hydrokinesis: '''Sobek has divine authority over water, though he has a hard time affecting standing water; as a river god, it's much easier for him to manipulate running water. He can walk on water, breathe underwater indefinitely, manipulate water for defensive and offensive means and other forms of water magic. * '''Dream Walking: '''All gods possess a unique relationship to dreams and have a limited capacity for prophetic ability in dreams. All gods are capable of dream walking, or interacting with the dreams of others, to a limited extent. Sobek is not as inclined with this sort of magic but he is capable of it. * '''Electronic Manipulation: '''A god often interferes with certain electrical appliances or systems when using their powers. * '''Immortality: '''A god ages much more slowly than a human; left to their own devices, some gods have lived a few centuries and only appear to have aged a decade or so. If killed by any means other than what it takes to put one down for good (see Weaknesses, below), they will come back to life within 24 hours. * '''Invulnerability: All gods are capable of weathering punishment and injuries far beyond the limitations of a human being. Sobek, however, is even tougher. He can take enough damage than can fell even other gods and keep on fighting. * Native Tongue: '''Sobek is capable speaking both Arabic and several dialects of Egyptian. * '''Regeneration: If Sobek's body is damaged, it will repair itself almost instantly unless the wound is caused by celestial weaponry or particularly powerful magic. * Reincarnation: '''If killed, Sobek's essence is not destroyed (unless it is '''Scattered, see below) the god will return to the Outer Planes, where it will remain dormant until the start of the next Divine Cycle. * Supernatural Perception: '''Gods are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. * '''Worship Empowerment: As long as a god's domain exists, a god can usually continue existing. Worship is the lifeblood that keeps them strong; a god can exist without being actively worshiped, but they will not be anywhere near as strong. A lack of worship might cause a god to no longer reincarnate during the next Cycle. Moreover, when a mortal performs an act of worship in the presence of a god, the god will get a boost of energy that is described as being a thousand times stronger than caffeine. The more profound the act of worship, or the more costly the sacrifice on the human's part, the more energy can be harvested from the act. Weaknesses Sobek possesses all of the normal weaknesses of a god, with the following notable features: * Bans: Sobek has several notable bans and glyphs that can be used to summon, bind or harm Sobek specifically. He tends to be drawn to the scent of fresh, virgin's blood and has a habit of settling near rivers. Has a hard time not eating people. * Connection to Ra: The Netjer do not have a Sacred Tree like most Pantheons. Instead, their power is tied to Ra himself. If Ra is killed, their power fades and they become mortal again. * Sycamore Stakes: Sobek can be neutralized with a stake made of sycamore that has been held over a fire. Lore Sobek was not an evil god to the Egyptians, contrary to how he is usually depicted. He was associated with the pharaonic power, fertility and military prowess. He was revered in Egyptian culture and was prayed to in order to be protected from the crocodiles that filled the Nile. In the mythology, Sobek is never a main character but he is often mentioned. He sided with Horus during his war with Set, but has also served as a foe for Horus in other stories. Trivia * Sobek is the one who knocked the nose off of the Sphinx, which happened while he was drunk. To date, only Isis and Bes know that it was Sobek who did it. * During the first week of the Modern Cycle, Sobek allegedly tried black tar heroin (which his vessel was addicted to), cocaine, marijuana, ecstasy, LSD and mushrooms. * Sobek's personal best in a single cycle is 203 sexual partners. He's been trying to beat that score for some time. * Cassidy, Sobek's vessel, was some sort of wandering Irish smuggler, small-time criminal with some minor criminal contacts. Category:Gods Category:Netjer Category:War Gods Category:Water Gods Category:River Gods Category:Destruction Gods Category:Fertility Gods Category:Animal Gods Category:Crocodile God Category:Reptile God Category:Netjer Chronicles